Small Innocence
by STony-and-Pepperony
Summary: Tony Stark finally came home from a month and a half long mission from Iraq and he and Pepper have some "catching up" to do. Results in a very sweet result


Tony grinned down at Pepper as he pinned her down to the bed, straddling himself over her, before he attacked her lips. She had teased him enough for one day and now everything was coming back to her. Tony brushed his tongue across Pepper's lips, silently begging for access to her mouth.

Pepper pulled back from Tony's kiss after a moment of enjoying her tongue play with his, and smirked at him, running her hands up through his hair. Long nights spent worrying over him were all paid back in days where she teased the absolute fuck out of him, and today was one of those days. "Did I make you feel frustrated today?" She purred gently, leaning up to nip at his neck.

Tony groaned softly and moved his hand up a thigh, slowly and gently rubbed her between the legs there, just knowing it drove her insane. "Damn it, Pepper..." he growled, pushing her back down against the bed, and leaned down to nip at her ear, his hot breath on her skin making the orange-haired woman shiver and even moan a bit at the billionaire's touch on her.

"Don't pretend you didn't love it," She moaned gently at his touch, rising her hips slightly to meet his touch. "God, Tony." She breathed, the intakes of breath quickening and light shivers dancing through her as her his breath washed over her and his teeth scraped her ear lightly. Pepper raked her fingers down his back, gently scraping over his shirt. "This needs to be gone," She murmured, tugging at his collar.

Tony chuckled softly and pulled away, moving his hand away from teasing her so that he could pull his shirt off. Once that was done and it was on the floor, Tony grinned down at her and unzipped Pepper's short, cut-off jean shorts and slipped them off her body before throwing those down with his shirt, going back down to continue his teasing on her wet entrance.

"I like these panties, stop soaking them through." She laughed breathlessly, placing her hands either side of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Her lips moved teasingly slowly against his, her tongue gently flicking against his bottom lip. As her lips worked, Pepper brought her hands to the waistband of his jeans, tugging at his hips urgently.

"Too late~" Stark hummed against her lips, voice low and husky, as he kissed her again, opening his mouth to let _her_ explore him this time. He groaned quietly as she tugged eagerly at his pants, though they already felt tight.

Pepper whimpered gently as her tongue slid across his, losing herself in the arousal that followed the kiss curling around in her stomach and making her entire body feel like a nerve ending - raw and exposed. Slipping a hand around, she quickly unbuttoned his jeans, though she didn't pull them off - instead choosing to rub his bulge through the constricting material.

Tony gasped into her mouth, pressing his hips against her hand needily. Tony sped up the kiss. It wasn't long until they were both engaging in a hot and heated kiss. The playboy suddenly broke off from her lips, panting, and started to unbutton her shirt with slightly shaky hands.

Pepper pressed her head back into the pillows as her bosses hands started to slip the buttons from their holes, very much as he was making her come undone under his touch. She slipped her hand inside his jeans, this time slowly rubbing him through the material of his boxers, the thin material not hiding much.

"God, Pepper..." Tony groaned, pressing a hand on her abdomen, not sure how much more he take. Once he got used to the feeling of that, he quickly finished unbuttoning her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders. He rolled his hips against her hand again in desperation now, body flushed with heat, groaning as his pants got more uncomfortable, but knew how much Pepper loved torturing him like this.

"You like that, big boy?" She smirked slightly, knowing that if she wasn't already flushed from the heat then she'd be blushing deeply at that comment slipping from her lips. She knew that she was stroking his ego, and Tony certainly didn't need to be more big headed, but the 'in for a penny...' expression came to mind, and she _was_ already stroking something else. Pepper pulled her hand away, using both her hands to push his jeans down.

Tony huffed out a hot breath, kicking the jeans to the floor again. Tony began to rub Pepper through her panties again. He wouldn't give the woman what she wanted just yet. Payback could be a bitch. With his free hand, Stark unsnapped the hook to Pepper's bra.

Pepper moaned softly, rolling her hips against his teasing hand. She lifted her hips slightly when she felt Tony slowly start to remove her panties from off her body.

Tony tossed the panties on to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He moved down on to his knees, pulling Pepper to the edge of the bed. Tony let his tongue move along her wetness before he flicked his tongue on her clit, slipping a finger into her, then a second, then a third, pumping his fingers in and out of her quickly, loving the sounds she was making.

"T-Tony..!" she cried, lifting her hips when she felt the curious man curl his fingers in her and felt him suck on her clit.

Stark groaned, closing his eyes, and thrust his fingers into her faster, getting a more vocal Pepper.

A few more thrusts of his fingers into her and Pepper let herself go, moaning as she came on to Tony's fingers.

Tony let his fingers move out of her, licking the cum off them, before he moved his tongue down more south. Stark moved his tongue in a circle around her entrance before he suddenly thrust his tongue into her heat, moving it in and out of her, while his thumb rubbed her clit quickly. Tony moaned softly as she lifted her hips up. Tony used his free hand to pull down his boxers, tossing those into the pile of clothes. He was tempted to start jerking himself of right there, but he held back the urge.

For a second time, Pepper's orgasm came around fast, cumming on to Tony's tongue this time, moaning as she released. The woman arched her back when she felt him lick up the "mess", as Tony would often call it, she made. Pepper panted, propping herself up on her elbows and looking down at Tony, who had his chin resting on her abdomen, smiling innocently up at her. "Your turn, Mr. Stark~" she purred, liking the way his formal, work name rolled on her tongue.

Tony panted slightly, licking the cum off his lips as he looked up at her. "Of course, Miss. Potts..." he purred, moving so that he was sitting on the bed and she was on her knees. Suddenly, Tony's breath hitched when he felt Pepper's fingers curl around him, the woman starting to move her hand up and down, slowly, on his length. Tony moaned quietly, tipping his head back. Tony clenched the sheets of the bed in his hands tightly, lifting his hips when he felt Pepper's thumb move across the slit of the head of his cock, which was already seeping some precum.

"Need something?" Pepper purred, letting her tounge move down her boss's hardening dick, hearing another heavy moan.

"Jesus christ, Pepper," he growled, letting one of his hands, play in his hair. "I just...I need you bad. Please..." he groaned.

Did Tony actually say please? Was he begging for her? Pepper grinned. "How _much _do you need me, though, sir?" Pepper asked in her best business voice, which only made him go harder.

"Pepper, _please_." Tony whimpered, lifting his hips up into her hand again, groaning.

Pepper grinned again before taking Tony into her mouth, humming softly around him.

Tony gasped, bucking his hips up, while his fingers tangled in her hair, the man panting, his breathing rate increasing. "Oh, my God..." he breathed heavily.

Pepper teased with his balls, getting another moan out of him. It wasn't very long until Tony came into her mouth, breathing heavily with his eyes closed, Pepper swallowing around him.

"Get your pretty ass up here..." Tony growled, pulling her back up on to the bed, pinning her down again, hazel eyes full of lust and need.

"What are you going to d-Tony!" Pepper got cut off by Tony thrusting into her, the man setting an easy pace, rolling his hips into her's, grinding into her.

Tony breathed a heavy, breathless laugh. "What was that, Miss. Potts?" he purred, picking up the pace by a lot.

Pepper whimpered, tugging the brunette down and crashing their lips together roughly, feeling Tony move his tongue into her mouth, while he continue to thrust himself into her quickly, the woman moaning hotly with her fingers tangled in his hair.

Not too horribly long later, Pepper was the first to cum, moaning as she released.

Tony wasn't too far behind her, panting as he rode his orgasm out, finally pulling his softening length out of her and lay down beside her, placing a soft kiss to her stomach.

Pepper grinned down at Tony as he played innocent, carding her fingers through his hair. "What?" she murmured.

"Thinking..." he hummed softly and lifted his eyes to look up into her soft blue ones.

"About what?"

"Things."

"Like...?" Pepper raised an eyebrow when Tony put his hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it.

"Small things~"


End file.
